fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of jinchuriki
This is a story by xeno and yuehatake don't edit without permission. Chapter 1 "BYAKUGAN!" hijou hyuga shouted as the veins by his eyes bulged,he smirked as he looked at his foe chouken,"what are you waiting for fatty?" he said as he he motioned for chouken to attack,enraged,chouken ran at hijou swinging Wildly at his foe,hijou smirked and easily evaded all of the attacks"human bullet tank!" chouken shouted as he grew and rolled into a ball,attempting to roll over and crush hijou,suddenly,hijou began spinning in a circle and created a force field around him,sending chouken reeling back,"now for the finisher" hijou shouted as spiraling blue chakra gathered in his hand,"spiked bullet tank" chouken tried as he tried to keep hijou away,hijou easily evaded the spikes "RASENGAN!"he screamed as he forced the sphere into his enemy,defeating him."hijou wins,he moves on to the next round of the chuunin exam!"the referee announced as the crowd cheered,"now the next matchup iiiiiiissss......" he announced as the crowd waited in anticipation. "Whooooo-hoooooo!! Go Hijou!!!" Ni-Ni screamed from the sidelines. "Uzumaki-Haruno Ni-Ni vs. Hayate Kami!!!! Please come to the ring at this time!!!" The refree finally announced. "Huh? My turn?" Ni-Ni said, and hopped down. She faced her opponent, Hayate Kami. His father was the Third Proctor for her own mother and father, until Sand Ninja killed him. "Man, really? I have to fight him in front of Hijou-kun? Aw well. Hee-Hee." She raised her fists as Kami charged. "Ahh!" She yelped as she felt a kunai slice her arm. "You little jerk!!" She screeched, and ran forward, and her fist connected with his mouth. He fell backward, groaning in pain. He spat out a tooth, and glared at Ni-Ni. "Why you little!!" He yelled, and ran after her. 'Need to distract him, then finish him with my new move!!' Ni-Ni thought to herself, and charged him full speed. She created three Shadow Clones, a move taught to her by her father. "Heh, how stupid do you think I am??" Kami laughed aloud, and socked a Shadow Clone, resulting in a poof. "Hey, Hijou, isn't that the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto? And Haruno Sakura? And isn't she your biggest fangirl?" A teammate said, and grinned."eh?I guess so....she's pretty looking I guess" hijou said,the teammates cheeks grew red in frustration,"you kidding me?she's like the prettiest girl our age and it's not like you have thaaat many fangirls" the teammate said "chouken,you're either mad I beat you and for calling you fatty,or,you just like her" hijou coldly responded,chouken grew silent and looked at ni-ni "jerk"chouken muttered as he watched the fight hijou sighed "sorry,chouken,I just have something on my mind" "its all right,what was it",chouken asked as hijous eyes gazed into space. Chapter 2 flashback Images flashed in hijous mind as he painfully remembered the fight between him an a mysterious figure hijou jumped from tree to tree in his mknd looking for a special place that is said to give a shinobi infinite power,As he stepped in he eyed a hooded figure with bright red eyes and 3 tomoe,hijou immediately new it was the sharing an,he thought maybe that was the power and stepped forward,"Amaterasu" the figure roared as a sea of black flames consumed the building,quickly jumping out,hijou gasped as the figure dashed at him and gave him a painful blow to the chest,"heavenly spin"hijou cried as he deflected several kunai,suddenly the figure performed several hand seals,"chidori!" he muttered as lightning formed on his hand as hijou formed a rasengan in his hand "rasengan!" he screamed as the two ran at each other,and clashed creating a gigantic explosion.As hijou woke up the figure was gone ,startled hijou ran home.Hijou returned to reality,watching his fan ,fighting,he smirked and chuckled as he secretly eyed a hooded figure with red eyes. "And this match is OOOOVVVVEEEERRR!!! This concludes the Chunin Exams!!" The refree announced, with Ni-Ni standing proudly over Kami. "Whoooo-Hoooo!!! Way to go!!!" Shouted Chiba from the stands. Ni-Ni leaped back onto the platform and joined Moegi-sensei, Chiba, and Temmaru. "Way to go, Ni-Ni." Moegi-sensei said, smiling. "Now you three are all Chunin. Now you gotta get promoted to Jonin to lead your own teams." She said, and Ni-Ni grinned. "Oh wait, I gotta tell Dad and Mom!!" Ni-Ni cried, and raced out of the arena. BAM. She ran straight into Hijou and Chouken. "Oh sorry, Hijou." She said, ignoring Chouken, who was blushing wildly."congratuations"hijou said as ni-ni blushed,"well,Its time for me to become a chuunin"hijou said awkwardly ,"good luck!" ni-ni shouted,hijou smirked as he walked into the arena,suddenly fear gripped hijou as he saw the hooded figure,sweat poured down his forehead as the enemy took off his hood his red sharing an eyes shone brightly "kaizene uchiha,hijou hyuga,fight!" the referee screamed "byakugan!" hijou screamed as the two traded blows. Chapter 2 "Kaizene...Big Cousin." Sulli Uchiha whispered from the stands. She watched her big cousin attack the Hyuga boy. Her own Sharingan briefly flashed, and she began to copy some of the fighters moves. Ni-Ni nervously watched Hijou and Kaizene fight, and didn't notice Chouken stand behind her. "H-Hey Ni-Ni.." Surprised, Ni-Ni turned around. "Hey, aren't you Hijou's friend?" She said smiling. Chouken's grin slowly retreated, and said, "Uh oh yeah..Well Ni-Ni, do you like Hijou?" Ni-Ni smiled big and wide and looked back at the battle arena. "Hee Hee of course!! Oh wait, Chouken right? Aren't you from that one Clan, the one where you guys eat tons of food and do like expansion jutsu??" Chouken glowered at her and said, "So?? You calling my family fat now??" Ni-Ni took a step back, and felt her back press against the railing. "N-No of course not, Chouken. I was just sayi-" Chouken interupted. "You were saying what?? That you would rather love the oh so muscular Hijou Hyuga?? Than a fat Chouken?? Huh?? Is THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYIN'???" Ni-Ni felt afraid, backing away slowly, and suddenly, Chouken raised his fist, and screamed, "EXPANSION JUTSU!!!" Making his fist expand and he socked poor Ni-Ni. Ni-Ni blacked out, and woke up with Moegi-sensei in her face. "Ni-Ni, are you alright???" Ni-Ni realized that she was still in the Battle Arena, and saw Chouken standing behind her, breathing hard and seemingly scared. Ni-Ni staggered to her feet, and saw that Hijou's match was over as well. "W-Who won?" She said to Moegi, and she said, "I do not know exactly. I know that the refree suspended their match because of Chouken's outburst. Hijou was the one who grabbed you from Chouken's reach.." Ni-Ni blushed and looked up at Hijou and whispered, "T-Thank you, Hijou-kun..",hijou waited before he responded,"no" he said lowly,"thank you,I wasnt ready" he said as he left,"I've never seen him like that" ni-ni commented,moegi looked down,meanwhile,the kage all spike"that damned fatass,ruining the round" the mizukage criticized,"hey! Don't insult our akimichi clan" tsunade shouted,"that's I-" the tsukage shouted as a hand grabbed him,"continue the match" the voice said, "ok,without further due let's continue the match"the referee announced,kaizene and hijou walked into the arena,"weakling"kaizene insulted,hijou angrily activated his byakugan and charged at him,"fire style fireball jutsu" kaizene shouted as flames spewed from his mouth,"eight trigrams palm rotation"hijou screamed as he parried the attack,kaizene then delivered a painful kick to hijous face,sending him flying,suddenly kaizene gathered lightning in his hand,"lightning beast running jutsu"he roared as he fired a an electric monster at hijou,hijou jumped over it,suddenly kaizene jumped up and summoned many snakes that bit hijou,hijou screamed in pain as the serpents dug their teeth in his flesh,falling to the ground knocked out,"will the real one come out"kaizene said,seeing through the clone,suddenly hijou shot out of the ground and jabbed kaizenes arms and wrists preventing him from using jutsu for a while,kaizene stood shocked at the severity of the situation,"now,it's time to lose"hijou said arrogantly as two blue lion shrouds formed on his palms,"gentle step"he cried as he rushed at kaizene,"ltwin lion fist!" he roared as he prepared to hit kaizene,however ,kiazene quickly bit his tongue,dripping blood on the floor"summoning:rashomon" he screamed as a protective wall formed in front of him,hijous move struck the wall,completely destroying it,exhausted,hijou stumbled about,kaizene quickly rushed at him and delivered a barrage of kicks,kaizene then gave hijou a head butt in the stomache,knocking him out,"Wow what a match,but the winner is kaizene"the referee announced as hijou lay defeated.Ni-ni and the others stood In shock at hijous defeat,the examiners took hijou into the infirmary,kaizene smirked as he regained the feeling in his arms,he walked out of the arena and watched a person who obviously had the sharingan,pulling out a kunai,he pursued his target,like a leopard he leaped on the figure,"who are you" he asked,the figure shone her bright eyes,"your cousin" she said,kaizene's grew wide in disbelief,"take me to your father"he demanded,as his cousin puffed into smoke,kaizene pounded his fist against the wall,looking around for his cousin. Chapter 3 Ni-Ni raced into the Infirmary, looking for Hijou's roo. When she found it, she threw her arms around Hijou. "Hijou-Kun!!! Are you alright? Don't worry, you are more like an Jonin than a silly old Chunin. Who was your opponent? He had Sharingan, didn't he?? Wait, Hijou-kun, you are too weak to move!!!" She said as Hijou struggled to stand. "Please Hijou-kun, don't move!!" Hijou finally got on his feet, but Ni-Ni hugged him and said, "Don't worry Hijou-kun. You're still the strongest junior ninja of our time!!" While Ni-Ni held Hijou in her arms, Sulli was snooping around. "Where is Kaizene?" She said, and suddenly felt Kaizene shove her against a wall and hold a kunai to her. "Found you. Now, take me to your father, Uchiha Suli!!!" He glared at the calm, aloof Sulli, and realized that she wasn't going to give him any answer. "Big cousin, you easily defeated Hijou Hyuga, the strongest junior ninja of this class. And, your father may or may not be dead. My father, Sasuke Uchiha, as you know, is on the move to kill my uncle. So there. I don't even know who my own mother was, or where my father is." She looked up. "And ANBU has found us.." Misaki Kuryoma leaped from her hiding spot with Manaki Kalori and were able to snatch Kaizene, but not the sly Sulli. "Grrr..." Kaizene growled while Misaki said, "Whooooa Manaki, this one is pretty cute. Oh yeah. Under the direct orders of Lady Tsunade herself, we are taking you into custody. Do not resist." Misaki held Kaizene, he was surprisingly quiet and cooperative, while Manaki tied him up with several chains. "Lets go." Manaki said quietly. Misaki sighed and began to lead Kaizene to Lady Fifth's chambers. "Hey what are you-" She yelled as Kaizene broke free, using his Two Tailed Monster Cat's power to break free. Misaki blocked her face when Kaizene scratched at her. She was hit backward and﻿ hit the wall behind her. 'Oww! Damn, couldn't Granny tell us he was a Jinchuriki!!!' She thought as Manaki charged Kaizene. Manaki soon was hit back, and Misaki quickly caught her. Kaizene roared, and reverted to his human state. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.Misaki sighed in disbelief,"let's report to lady tsunade" she said lowly as she helped her friend get on her feet,meanwhile hijou sat on his bed,listening to the roars that kaizene unleashed,he winced as he heard the shouts of a struggle and thought back at his defeat,he hung his head down as misaki and manaki passed his room,ni-ni looked at hijou worried,hijou got up,his eyes blazing with intensity,his bite his thumb and blood trickled out,"summoning:monkey king enma!"he roared as a large ape was summoned,"transformation:adamantine staff"he roared as the monkey king turned into a staff,hijou then rushed out of the room searching for his adversary.Kaizene walked right into hijou and smirked,hijou stared into kaizenes eyes and shuddered,kaizenes eyes were monstrous like a demons,realizing the severity of the situation,hijou acted quickly,he jumped in the air and swung his staff,however kaizene sidestepped and dodged it,an arm stretched out of the staff and punched kaizenes face,kaizene stumbled back,hijou rushed forward at kaizene,"fire style:fire ball jutsu"kaizene roared as flames spewed from his mouth,hijou stopped,transformation:adamantine prison cage"he screamed as his staff turned into a cage and blocked the attack,kaizene grunted in annoyance as his attack,suddenly a blue cloak formed around him,his fangs and claws grew longer and sharper as he began to undergo his demon cat transformation. Chapter 4 Kaizene roared in fury at Hijou. "I know you fear me, Hyuga Hijou!!! I will destroy you!!" He charged Hijou, and Hijou was barely able to doge him because of his unhealed injuries. Chiba, Chouken, Ni-Ni, and Temmaru entered the room. "There they are!" Ni-Ni shouted, and Temmaru flung kunai at the beast. Kaizene tore at them, furious of the cut on his cheek. The young ninjas attacked Kaizene, only to be knocked away.﻿Hijou slowly got up,his eyes looked intently at kaizene,with incredible speed he dashed towards kaizene,"8 trigrams 16 palms"he roared as he rapidly struck kaizene,kaizene flew back,regaining his footing,in anger kaizene sent a chakra arm flying at hijou,grabbing hijou,kaizene pulled hijou towards and punched him in the face,ni-ni ran towards hijou,hijou had multiple cuts on him,watching his fellow ninja bravely fighting kaizene,"place your hands above mine and focus your chakra" hijou instructed ni-ni did so and a green light enveloped her hand,hijou began to form a giant green rasengan in his palm"now throw me!"hijou shouted as he was flung towards kaizene"rasengan!"he roared as he struck kaizene in the chest,creating a giant vortex that shot kaizene back,kaizene layed motionless,hijou smiled as his friends cheered hijou on,however a shrill cackling noise interrupted the happy moment,kaizene got up,his eyes had the shape of a pentagram in them as he activated the mangekyo sharingan. Ni-Ni looked into his eyes and felt instant pain. She crumpled to her knees, and began to cry out in pain. "Ni-Ni!!" Hijou yelled, and glared at Kaizene. "Oh, why you!!! You'll pay!!" Kaizene sneered and said "How can you fight without looking in my eyes!!" He charged Hijou, slamming him backwards. "Ugh!" Hijou was caught by the ANBU soldier, Misaki. "Thought we heard a ruckus. Heh heh, get up kid." Misaki helped him to his feet, and motioned to several ANBU soldiers. "REMEMBER!! WE TAKE HIM ALIVE!!" They charged Kaizene who cackled wickedly .Hijou lay helpless as he watched,mesmerized by misaki,he quickly snapped himself back into reality and watched as the anbu all Used a barrier to contain kaizene,kaizene chuckled as he was bound inside, "wow this cuties a tough one" misaki said jokingly,kaizene looked intently at hijou,as hijou felt pain grip him,kaizene appeared before him and suddenly hijou was tied to a post,he could hear the echoing laughter of kaizene as kaizene repeatedly dug a kunai into hijous stomach,hijou screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground,"what the hell?"manaki said as she saw hijou collapse,"bring him to the infirmary,he's in genjutsu,we'll take this one to the hokage"misaki commanded " Milady, Kaizene of the Two Tails has been restrained. However, Hijou Hyuga had been caught by Kaizene's mangekyo sharingan, and needs your immediate atteniton." Sakura Haruno, Ni-Ni's mother, told Lady Tsunade. "I see...Bring him in." Was all Lady Fifth said, and Sakura left to fetch him. 'Man, this is bad. Even Lady Fifth looked discouraged.' Sakura thought to herself, and soon found Ni-Ni and Hijou's room. 'Man here he is..He doesn't look so good.' She thought, and turned to see ANBU officer Misaki and Manaki standing behind her. "Lady Haruno, we brought em in, Kaizene is currently under survellance with ANBU." Misaki reported the troubles, injuries, damage costs, and successes. "Hijou-kun...Are you ok?" Ni-Ni asked Hijou, but his eyes weren't on her. They were on the masked face of Misaki. 'Who is she?' He thought to himself.'Her name's Misaki, that's all I know.Underneath the pain hijou felt weird,he had never liked a girl before,he dazed in and out of conciseness,and he drifted off to sleep,a masked figure with a demonic mask slowly approached holding a strange pot labeled 4,he approached the hokages room in caution,suddenly he burst in,and took hijou"STOP HIM!"tsunade cried,the ANBU all sprung upon him,however the figure teleported away,hijou awoke in the forest of death to the sound of chanting,suddenly a silhouette of a four tailed ape appeared and flew into hijous body,hijous eyes turned red and his teeth and nails grew sharp,a red aura formed around his body and he felt a burst of power,he dashed out of the place to the leaf village,however the masked figure just stood there,hijou ran full speed toward the leaf village until pain gripped his body and he blacked out. Chapter 5 Naruto found Hijou on his way from the markets. "Huh, he's a Jinchuriki.." He lifted Hijou's shirt a little to see the seal. 'Hmmm hes the host of the Four Tailed Ape...Well I should take him home..' He lifted Hijou onto his back and sped back to the village. Ni-Ni and Sakura waited at the Main Gates. 'Hijou-kun!' Ni-Ni cried, and she hugged Hijou. "Will he be alright?" Sakura asked Naruto. "I don't know yet.."﻿,"Sakura,can you heal him?"naruto asked without looking at her,she nodded and placed her hands over the boy and used medical ninjutsu,"thanks"naruto said and smiled,hijou slowly opened his eyes,naruto looked at him p,"what happened to you?"he asked,hijou shrugged his shoulders,naruto helped hijou to his feet,hijou looked at him,"so this is the great uzumaki,naruto"he thought in amazement and admiration,"you're hijou right?"naruto said,hijou nodded,"you'll need help controlling your new power,come"naruto said as he turned into nine tails chakra and dashed out of there as if he teleported,naruto took hijou on a boat were they found a waterfall,"go inside"naruto said as they reached a hidden cave,hijou looked around,suddenly,naruto summoned a toad named geratora,"weaken the seal"he said and geratora did so",now put your head in the stone over there"naruto said pointing to an ox shaped rock,hijou hesitantly did so,he felt himself pulled into his subconscious and saw a horrible thing,the four tailed giant monkey."hey"hijou said timidly,the beast did notnrespond and only made a grunting noise,clearly annoyed,the ape asked"what do you want" "I just want to get to know each other,maybe we can become friends and understand each other,I don't like this anymore then you do,so let's make you being sealed easier on both of us" hijou said,the apes lips peeled back into a wicked smile,he walked towards his seal,he chuckled menacingly,"I like you kid,you remind me of someone,here share my chakra with me"the ape said as if he meant it,hijou walked towards the bars,suddenly the ape jumped forward and attempted to grab hijou,hijou jumped away just in time,"damn it,piece of crap,why'd you do that"hijou shouted angrily as the ape pulled back his lips into a snarl and receded into the darkness of hijous subconscious,a quick thought came over hijou,if he didn't have the power to defend himself from enemies and get killed,the ape will die to,"hey you smelly turd,you know if I die,you die,obviously,if you don't grant me power,say goodbye and there's one less turd like you in the world"hijou said smartly,annoyed and amazed at the same time,the ape agreed,bubbles formed under hijou and gave him power,hijou left his subconscious to the laughing face of naruto,"hahaha,I saw it all"naruto said in a fit of laughter,however hijou looked at him intently signaling to cut it out,suddenly hijou unleashed an orange aura of chakraformed over hijou,however,his eyes,teeth and claws remained the same,naruto looked at hijou on amazement,shocked at how he can controll the levels of chakra he can use,naruto looked in a chest and pulled out weights,"here put,these on,they'll help you train"he said as he handed hijou the weights,hijou put them on and found that they were heavier then they looked,"grrrrr,....can....bar..ely...take....one..step"he coughed out,"now break those stones"naruto said as he pointed to giant rocks and hijou looked startled.Meanwhile ni-ni looked out the window,worrying about hijou,she was snapped back into reality by a knocking on the door,she rushed to get it,hoping it was hijou,but her face full of happiness turned into a face full of fear as she saw the masked fugue who took hijou. Chapter 6 She screamed when the masked figure attacked, and she was unconsious. 'This brat loves Hijou so much. Heh, I could use her as a student. I'll tell her about Hijou's crush on that ANBU soldier. Tsk, this is so silly. Her abilities will go to waste here as long as she thinks Hijou likes her.' The figure lifted her up and threw her on his shoulder. 'I guess I will be going. heh heh.'meanwhile,hijou was getting used to the weights on his ankles,he easily destroyed the stones without his ape battle aura,naruto smirked,he was coming along,good,"OK lets get back,don't take off your weights yet"naruto said as he began to dash home,as he reached his house he was shocked to see that ni-ni wasn't there,he quickly went into sage mode to track his daughter,however,his tracking didn't work,suddenly the masked figure stepped out of the shadows and chuckled,"Weres ni-ni!"naruto shouted in anger,the figure merely laughed,sticking his hand out,"Fuuton:compressed wind bullet"he muttered as he shot a ball of wind at the shocked naruto,naruto turned into nine tails chakra mode and dodged the technique,hijou looked at naruto,naruto nodded,hijou smirked and took off his weights,suddenly he moved like lightning towards the masked figure,he rapidly hit the figures arms with his palms,"Crap I can't move my arms"the figure thought,"aaaaaugh!!!!"hijou screamed as he transformed into his demon ape battle aura,"Gentle step:tin lion fists!"he screamed as Two blue lion shrouds formed on his hands,hijou repeatedly struck the figure,rendering him immobile,"full....power!"he screamed as he thrust his lion shroud palms into his foes stomach,creating a massive explosion,hijou walked towards the dead body,"who are you"he muttered as he removed the mask,hijous eyes grew wide in shock and anger,the mans face was entirely wood,it was a wood clone,hijous aura intensified and his byakugan eyes bulged,sweat poured down his head and the ground underneath him began to vaporize,the raging heat of hijous anger began to show and naruto looked worridly.Lava spurted from the ground around hijou,naruto looked shocked as the lava consumed hijou,suddenly,the lava cooled and hardened on hijou,forming a strange armor,his hands armored hands morphed into claws and bone like blades formed on his elbows,ape like ribs covered his chest and the bones of the ape encased almost his whole body,powered up more then ever and having a rock hard defense,hijou dashed in a flash towards the forest of death,leaving a trail of fiery orange chakra. Naruto yelled, "wait!! hijou!!!" He ran after the boy, and stopped at the entrance of the Forest of Death. "Hijou!! You better find my daughter!!! Only you can save her now!!!!" Naruto waited for an answer, but heard growls and roars from inside the Forest... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:YueHatake Category:Naruto Category:Anime